tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kohi Takenaka
Kohi Takenaka (竹中 珈琲, Takenaka Kōhī) is a fan-made character for the manga and anime series Tokyo Mew Mew. Her DNA is merged with a Giant Panda. Profile *'Birth date:' February 25th *'Zodiac:' Pisces *'School:' Okumura High School *'Grade:' 10th (1st year senior high school student by Japanese standards) *'Blood Type:' O *'Affiliations:' The Mew Project, Café Mew Mew, The Mew Mews History Kohi had a relatively normal childhood, raised by her grandmother after her parents were both killed in a plane crash on a music tour when she was young. She is an only child and has no particular friends but no particular enemies either. Kohi lives quite near her school, and isn't involved in any school clubs, although she'll take her time coming home, or spend some time in an empty classroom to sing. Personality Very much a 'my-pace' sort of person, Kohi is usually seen spacing out and listening to music on her iPod. Her ability to sleep anywhere at any time, in addition to her languid attitude, can make her come off as lazy and indifferent, but she is quietly empathetic and observant to the people around her. While she generally appears very calm, Kohi has a childlike excitement and imagination that makes her easily distracted by whatever catches her eye, to the point that she'll even unintenionally forget about school if she sees an interesting patch of sky on the way there. This often goes unnoticed to the wandering eye due to her lack of verbal and facial communication, so it is always presumed by others that she deliberately slacks off and, as she feels no particular need to explain herself, she is labelled at school as a delinquent of sorts. She speaks little, using mainly gestures to express what she wants to say, but her way of talking is, while faultlessly polite, almost brutally direct and sharp, and, while it takes time for her to form an opinion, she has firm views and morals. While she seems self-assured, Kohi actually struggles with expressing and saying her most heartfelt feelings, and thus carries a lot of regrets for leaving many things unsaid, such as telling someone that she will miss them, or that she's unhappy. She also considers words important since they can have a lasting impact on someone's life and cannot be unsaid, which may explain why she largely chooses to communicate in other ways instead. Kohi has fluctuating grades and dislikes any subject that requires her to memorise large amounts of information at a time, although she hugely enjoys learning new things. She appears to have no interest in her grades, and has calmly, and quite contentedly, given up faith of graduation and prospects of a good future altogether, much to the despair of her grandmother and teachers. She likes to do chores, nap, and go for walks. She also has a beautiful singing voice. Appearance Civilian A childlike girl with indigo eyes and choppily cut, chin-length brown hair, with a slight frame and pale skin. When not in her school uniform, she dresses in loose, casual clothes with a fondness for hats, and is rarely seen without her iPod. Café Mew Mew Kohi is extremely uncomfortable in girly clothing and wears her black maid uniform with reluctance, and thus usually helps as part of the kitchen stafe in Café Mew Mew. Mew Mew Her uniform consists of a cheongsam-like white dress frilled with black, with an open upper-back and no sleeves, while the high collar is tucked underneath her transformation pendant. Under her dress she wears a white pleated skirt and black-frilled garters around her right thigh and arms, as well as simple black slippers and gloves. During this transformation, her hair is turned completely black and her eyes dark brown, accompanied by panda ears and a tail. Her Mew Mark is located on her palm at the base of her thumb, consisting of two crossed bear claws. Abilities Weapons and Attacks As Mew Coffee, she carries a black and white megaphone with her Mew Mark engraved on the side and a black bow and heart at the back as her weapon, Call-out Speaker, which she shouts into to use her attack, Ribbon Coffee Scream. Mew Coffee's weapon is usually used to stun enemies temporarily to give others time to attack, but can also be used to heal allies when using its alternate power, Ribbon Coffee Song. Her Great Panda DNA gives her immense physical strength and an adeptness in climbing trees, as well as generally heightened senses. She also has a liking for herbal dishes, although it is unknown if this is due to her Great Panda traits or her own. Relationships Family Since her parents died when she was young and she has no siblings, Kohi's grandmother is the only family she knows. Both parents were musical performers, her mother a violinist while her father was a pianist, and Kohi loves them very much, and admires them for what they did. She keeps a picture of them next to her bed, and another beside the front door. While she speaks little at school, Kohi seems to talk considerably more to her grandmother, a kind, gentle woman with an unfaltering leash when it comes to etiquette and politeness. As her grandmother grew older, Kohi gladly took on more of the household chores, such as cooking and washing the dishes, and the two are very close, although Kohi's grandmother despairs at her grandaughter's lack of interest in her studies and her minute expectations for her future. The Mew Mews Despite being only temporarily part of the team, she is welcomed warmly, particularly by Lettuce who knows her the best out of the Mews since they attend the same school and Kohi interfered indirectly several times when Lettuce was being bullied, although Kohi says otherwise. While Mint often gets frustrated with her dopey personality and absent-mindedness, she equally worries a lot about her because of it, and brings it on herself to be the one to make sure Kohi is taking in the situation. Although she gets along well with all the Mews, Kohi pays particular attention to Pudding as the youngest member, and is quick to protect Pudding in the middle of a fray, and is usually the one to notice if she is troubled. Café Mew Mew Kohi had actually come across Ryou several times before being discovered as a Mew, but only when he was in cat form. She has never made a direct connection between the two, to his relief, but she has seen him in this form enough to nickname him 'the alien cat', due to his uncat-like behaviour. While Kohi firmly doubts that Keiichiro's charming flattery has only pure intentions, she regards him fondly, and appreciates it the most whenever he makes something for them, since it has been a while since anyone has cooked for her. Trivia *Kohi Takenaka carries the meaning 'coffee' and 'dweller of bamboo' respectively. *Her weapon, Call-out speaker, is a play on the the first syllable of her name, Kohi, and the word 'loudspeaker', which is another word for a megaphone. *The location of her Mew Mark is a reference to the Great Panda's opposable 'thumb' Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Mews with Bear Genes Category:Whiteweaver's things Category:Another: Tokyo Mew Mew Category:Heroes Category:White Mews Category:Weapon Users: Healing Category:Weapon Users: Microphone